thou_kid_on_thy_computerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid on the Computer
Origin Donovan Hanky Heathercock or widely Known as Kid on the Computer is a Mean and Disastrous kid from Connecticut in the year 1098 A.D. (0.P.C (Post Computer) ), he was hatched by a Mother Platypus, and he Created the belief of Computerism. Here's what he looks like Early Life In 567 P.C, The Citizens of Connecticut were eager to find a new ruler for their land because there were no Computers for them to communicate to each other with. Meanwhile somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, A Whale-Like Platypus helped the kid seek a new life somewhere in The Great Beyond. The Mother Platypus had poor eyesight so she only relied on her Echolocation, She picked up obnoxious readings from Texas, which caused the Mother Platypus to accidentally drop The Kid to what was known as the Forbidden Lands. He was then raised by a Hot Blonde Chick who claimed that kids come from the sky, As he gazed in the Distant Citadel of Connecticut as he saw The Citizens who only wrote letters to each other in order to communicate to each other. That was when Donovan hatched an Idea, he used his religious Monkey Eye powers to create a Wireless Multi Media contraption, The Computer. The People of Connecticut loved the computer and demanded more, but The Kid got tired and Created a Computer with no wire that surprisingly does good on its own. That's when the Wireless Computer was born. The National Treasures of Kid on the Computer The Monkey Stare After he got raised by the Mother Platypus, he wanted to explore the coasts of Wumpa Island currently known as Tasmania. A Communist Hermit Crab prevented him from getting in unless he passes the test of resisting the sight of a Monkey's Anus for 30 minutes without gagging. He regretted once, He regretted twice, he regretted three times, and when he did, he learned how to conjure resources into what he wants. The Monkey was then turned into meat by The Kid's Monkey Stare, thus he can explore all that is Wumpa Island. The Wireless Computer The Kid on the Computer as he was giving out computers to the world got so rushed and pressured by the citizens that he stopped and accidentally made a Wireless Computer, the only wire it has was the Mouse wire as every other computer he made had one, but due to it working fine without the charging wire, He decides to keep his Mistake and claim it as his own since the Citizens of Connecticut thought his computer was a little bit weird. The Striped Shirt of Power While The Kid on the Computer was being mothered by the Mother Platypus, he saw a Volcano that didn't erupt the Angry Neckbeard Society that was Poking on the Platypus's Babies. He ran towards the Volcano and he saw a Red, White and Blue striped shirt that is resistant to Heat or Fire and Lava. It was at this time that he needed some clothing in order to look presentable and never catch a cold, thus the Volcano killed the neckbeards and That's how he got the shirt. The Gucci Belt of Wisdom As he was venturing with the Platypus Mom, he stole some gold from some Jewish Pirates who stole the gold from a Whale's Mouth. Legend says that one who steals gold from the Whales Mouth will posses pure Intelligence, So then he used his Monkey Stare to change the gold into a Gucci Belt-like belt because he learned Italian from the Jewish Pirates, thus he has Full Sentience, or at least claims to The Triple Zipper Pants of Gratitude As he was walking along Wumpa Island, He found may resources to make the best breakfast for the Platypus Family he was raised by, but it could only take a Tiny Miracle to carry all of those resources, so he found some grass, weed, fabric, and the eye of newt, and using his new monkey stare, he Kabobbled their atoms together to make a triple zipper pants of Gratitude so he can carry the Breakfast Items in a single bound making Satan's Anus seem like a Breeze, making the breakfast and giving the Platypus Family Intelligence The Reproduction of the Kids In Early 1067 P.C The Kid on the computer has a big fanbase of Blonde girls, and I mean all of them, and after they all fucked Him, creating new Kids on Computers that took all shapes and forms, and this was because none of the other people in the world found him a capable leader, if not a Radical and Vile leader towards the world, and he wanted to expand his tree of religion to the world. The 7 Deadly Computer Kids The Kid on the Computer after his Cloning reached a good amount, he then thought up of new 7 Ideal Kids on Computers that can show the Non Believers that thinking differently is wrong. Bold is the symbol to Identify them on the list. The Natural Selection of Computer Kids * The Three Eyed Kid on the Computer * The Kid on the Kid * The Ogre kid on the Computer * The Girl on the Computer * The One Armed Kid on the Computer * The Ginger on the Computer * The Invisible Kid on the Computer * The Computer Itself * Spider Kid on the Computer * The Honeybee on the Computer * The Bid on the Bomputer * The Ness on the Computer * The Kid on the Lid * The Thick Lined Kid on the Computer * The Disco Kid on the Computer * The Kid on the Computer of Doom * The Skateboard Kid on the Computer * The Bean on the Computer * The Politician on the Computer * The Computer on the Computer * The Lucas on the Computer * The Tim Allen on the Computer * The Ape kid on the Computer * The Kid on the Computer on the Computer * The Kid on two Computers * The Emplemon on the Computer * The Coconut Gun on the Computer * The Nihilist on the computer * The Goth on the Computer * Gabbagol Kid on the Computer * The Kid on the Laptop * The Booty Gorilla on the Computer * The Ghost on the Computer (The Clansman on the Computer) * The Computer on the Kid * The Eye on the Computer * The Asian Kid on the Computer * The Know-It-All on the Computer * The Moonman on he Computer * The Simpson on the Computer * Computron * The Bebby on the Computer * KC-9 (Kiddy Compman) * The Nigga on the Computer * The Vro on the Computer * The All Caps Kid on the Computer * The Egotistical Kid on the Computer * The Kid on the Flying Computer * The Nerd on the Computer * The Jabroni on the Computer * Computerchu * Computersaur * Computermander * Computurtle * The Collector on the Computer * The Kid from U.N.C.L.E * The Prince Kid on the Computer * The Long Nosed Kid on the Computer * The BTM Fan on the Computer * The Cyclops on the Computer * The Pedophile on the computer * The Glutton on the Computer * The Cursed Kid on the Computer * The Weeb on the Computer * The Hand on the Computer * The Screaming Kid on the Computer * The Hydra on the Computer * The Fonz on the Computer * The Cool on the Computer Under Construction Reception Overall Summary Despite burning down random people when he feels like it, He is seen as a Well put together boy by the Village People and his Blonde Girl Fanbase, However, There are people that Criticize him for Incest, Adultery, and Plain being Selfish when he doesn't get his way. In fact, one of the Blonde Girls complained that he's too over privileged and mean towards the people of The North Under Construction